worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Akio Filos
Akio Filos is a Love Demon and twin brother to Miso Filos the Hate Demon. His parents are Mikros and Akribis Filos. His father is a Love Demon, like himself, and his mother is a Hate Demon, like his brother. Also, he is married to Amber Abney Filos and has one child with her, Rachel, who happens to be a Blood Human. He used to reside with the World Savers group until he was married and now lives on his own once again as a tailor in the city near the woods that the cabin is located in. He was born on November 25, 1795 in France. He grew up a relatively normal demon childhood with his twin. Except for his mother’s rather ‘harsh’ way of being, things went pretty smoothly. He even owned his own tailoring business before long. Then one day in 1890, while Akio and Miso were out for their 95th birthday, he met a girl named Amber Abney. He fell in love at first sight and he courted her. They dated for five years and on the night he was finally planning to propose, a random Storm Demon came and electrocuted her to death. Without yet knowing of any ways to revive her, Akio was absolutely devastated and crushed at her premature death. So much was he devastated that after several years of misery, the pain became too great and he attempted suicide by hanging in his own home. Luckily, Miso stopped by at that time and was able to get him down before any permanent damage was done. Of course, because of this, Akio was made to live with his parents again, for about a decade, until they felt he was stable enough to go out on his own again. Akio went through much struggle throughout his life after this point, trying to deal with the loss of the love of his life. His tailoring business went under pretty fast and he wandered through life just trying to deal with his grief, which never seemed to totally go away, even if he did come across some better times once in a while. But before too long, after a few more decades passed, he became depressed again, having horrible dreams about Amber’s death. This led him to a second suicide attempt by way of slitting his wrists. Fortunately, he was a very lucky man, because Miso found him in time for the second time! Akio was once again under close watch and he tried so hard to move on with his life. He went through phases of personality changes, even trying to be evil. It was during this evil phase that he met the World Savers group. Needless to say, he couldn’t possibly force himself to remain evil. It just wasn’t him, and so he and the group soon became friends. He became especially friends with Halo Ravioli. After a short while of living with the World Savers, Akio learned of a man, one of Rem’s friends, who could revive the dead. He was thrilled about this and made an appointment with him. He was able to revive Amber and Akio was the happiest man alive again! She was a human, so he confessed to her about his being a demon and asked if she could become a demon too, so she would live as long as he would. She agreed, and not long after that she went from being Akio’s beautiful girlfriend to his beautiful wife. They soon had a baby, a girl that they named Rachel. However, instead of being a Love Demon like they expected, Rachel was a Blood Human. While it upset Akio a bit at first, he got used to the idea of having a Blood Human as a daughter and they now live on their own in the city. Akio is a very gentle fellow. He is extremely loving, kind, caring, and optimistic. He has always been a very sensitive person as well. Some would call him “girly” a certain Hate Demon, but his being a Love Demon has a large role to play in that. Akio has never been one much for fighting. The only reason he’s ever felt the need to really train himself for was for his mother growing up and afterwards. He is only Greater-ranked while his twin is Chaos-ranked. But with his family now, he doesn’t feel the need to worry about training. When it does come to power, though, his domain lies mostly in manipulating and controlling emotions. He has the ability to change people’s emotions and feelings about anything. He also has the odd Love Demon ability to cause a miscarriage in anyone who is pregnant. When he is fighting, he will use Love Energy in his claws and slash at the person to try to gain full control of their emotions. He also uses Love Arrows a lot and some other various things.